Two Night Stand
by sootynsweep
Summary: Shinoda x Hiroki. A chance meeting on the train leads to something Hiroki may or may not regret the next morning. Written for the kink meme.


ShinodaxHiroki. Takes place before Hiroki met Nowaki. Written for the kink meme.

* * *

**Two Night Stand**

He had never planned things to end the way they did. In fact, Kamijou Hiroki was practically loathing the sudden turn of events, which forced him to share an empty train carriage with the most annoying, conceited man he had ever met in his life AKA Shinoda-san.

Damn, flimsy bags! If they had not broken, if Shinoda had not at that very moment stepped onto the train, if his apartment was closer than Shinoda's was, he would not have to be putting up with this! Damn it! Bags should have been built to stand the weight of at least a dozen books!

Was it his imagination, or were they sitting too close. It was an empty carriage damn it, sit on the other side, Hiroki wanted to scream. Wait, maybe it was his imagination too but were they this close before?

"I'm so glad we get to see each other again," Shinoda smiled pleasantly.

That makes one of us, Hiroki thought dryly.

Well, he was helping with his mountain of books and they were on the way to Shinoda's apartment so that he could borrow some bags, perhaps he should not be so hostile.

"So, how are things with that friend of yours? Usami, wasn't it?" Shinoda asked.

Hiroki felt himself freeze. His immobilisation was prolonged by the sudden sensation of Shinoda's warm hand touching his stomach. That hand was slowly making its way underneath his shirt, up to his chest. Two fingers tweaked his nipple and he almost shot all the way to the roof of the carriage.

"Wh - what are you doing?" Hiroki suddenly hissed, trying to bat the hand away. They were in public, anyone could walk into the carriage at any stop! Hello, CCTV!

"Ah, I knew you would react like that!" he smirked. "Honestly, you're so easy to read. But, like I said to you before, I like that."

"I'm sitting on the other side!" Hiroki firmly got to his feet, marched to the other end of the carriage and plonked himself down again. Fortunately Shinoda made no effort to follow but that constant stare, that never-ending smirk was very distracting.

Just in and out, Hiroki told himself, he would just go in, get the bags, thank him curtly and leave. Nothing would happen, nothing would happen, by God, nothing would happen, he would not let anything happen!

Thirty minutes later, he was pinned to Shinoda's bed, eyes wide with shock as the leaned over him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Wait a minute, how had this happen? How the _hell _had this happened?!

"W - What are you doing?" Hiroki snapped.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he smiled sweetly, stripping him of his shirt and working his way down to Hiroki's pants.

Hiroki attempted to feebly protest but Shinoda already had his hand down his pants and was fondling his growing erection, his fingers trailing down to tease his entrance.

"Hey ! W - wait! Mmmf!"

Hiroki's mouth was swiftly silenced by Shinoda's. He felt the man's tongue invading his mouth whilst his hand was stroking his erection, making him shudder. Something stirred inside of him and before he knew it his hands were reaching to undo Shinoda's belt, sliding the man's pants all the way down, underwear and all.

Shinoda shot him a smug look but with Hiroki's eyes partly closed, his face flushed and tilted back as a low moan threatened to escape his throat, he hardly saw that victorious glint in the man's eyes. No, he was far too preoccupied with the warm hand pumping against his cock.

Shinoda lips moved their attention downwards, trailing kisses down Hiroki's chest until he reached the right nipple, licking and then nipping it. Hiroki instantly recoiled as he felt teeth brush against it.

"Oh dear, did I hurt you?" Shinoda smiled audaciously

"F - Fuck you!" Hiroki managed to growl.

"Actually, I'd rather fuck _you_."

The deathly glares Hiroki shot at him had seemingly no affect on the man. If anything, Shinoda seemed to take delight in them, thrusting into him with increasing pace and vigour that Hiroki had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. If he did, God knew that Shinoda's damn smile would haunt him forever!

No, he would not allow a cry of a groan or even a low gasp! Even if he could feel his own erection throbbing painfully and Shinoda's hand artfully teasing him with strong, powerful strokes.

There was hardly time to draw breath before the mane brought himself all the way onto the bed, raising Hiroki's hips as slipped onto the sheets, and pushed himself inside.

Hiroki cried out at the sudden, forceful intrusion. He had not been quite ready to be taken and Shinoda's cock was rubbing against his walls with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Shit, if this was going to happen then the least Hiroki could do was retaliate. He would not let anyone say he had gone down without a fight.

Bucking his hips, he felt the joy of small victories as Shinoda's face contorted with pleasure. Taking hold of a shoulder, he forced Shinoda's lips against his, kissing them with renewed passion.

Shinoda broke away with a shrewd look on his face. "Trying to even the score this late in the game?"

Hiroki managed a snort. "I don't know what point system you're going by but I'll give you a three for technique. You get a zero for style though."

Shinoda laughed, a mischievous gleam lighting in his eyes. He withdrew swiftly and Hiroki, unguarded in that matter, hardly stifled the low groan escaping his lips.

Relief, however, was not something Hiroki could enjoy. It was bad enough that his aching erection painfully throbbing but when Shinoda's mouth encapsulated said erection, he did not even bother to smother his shocked gasp, quivering slightly as Shinoda's tongue drew circles around the head before taking him whole.

Even without the covers, the bed sheets were unbearably hot. Nails digging hard as his hands grabbed a fistful of sheet, Hiroki threw his head back. "Ah..ahhh…" He tried to block out the sound to Shinoda sucking and massaging his cock with his tongue.

"Ah, wait! I - I'm going to - "

He doubted Shinoda was listening. Perhaps if the man wasn't so busy giving him a blowjob, he would take to the time to listen to him for a damn minute. Maybe those - those _sounds_ were too distracting. God knew, they were all Hiroki could hear.

And so, Hiroki found himself pinned to the bed, unbearably hot and red with shame. Thankfully embarrassment gave way to pleasure and he found he could not really think much about how he was letting this damn, cocky son of a bitch fuck him _yet again _or that he must have the restraint of a two year old, not when Shinoda was slamming into him with such force that it drew his breath from him with every thrust.

No, he would save that for the morning after.

* * *


End file.
